wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/08
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=VIII | sekcja3=Głos zza sceny | poprzedni=Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII Głos zza sceny Minęło parę tygodni w nieustannym wirze. Nordica wymyślał coraz to nowe zabawy i przyjemności. Hrabia włoski i Robert organizowali je umiejętnie, prześcigając się w pomysłach. Jeżdżono na dalekie spacery autem, pływano po morzu na jachtach i łodziach. Wspaniałe obiady u Noela i Pattarda, lub w hotelu "Paryskim", podwieczorki w Café de Paris, opera w kasynie były na porządku dziennym. Przypatrywali się obchodom karnawałowym w Nicei, ale Tarłównę nie zachwyciło to zbytnio. Podobało się jej bardzo corso kwiatowe w Monte Carlo, lecz pomimo nalegań Nordiców nie chciała jechać w ukwieconym orszaku. Z Eweliną i Horskim, który im towarzyszył, przyglądali się strojnym powozom i różnym kombinacjom wehikułów. Lora jechała w aucie przystrojonym różami, w kostiumie Greczynki, w otoczeniu całego pułku wielbicieli. Zabawom nie było końca. Wycieczki tylko z Horskim i "cerberem", Eweliną, ustały z konieczności, Nordica i Humbert otaczali Andzię własną asystą. Horski nie ustępował z placu, ale trzymał się na boku, zimny niby głaz. Nordica uwierzył w jego zimnokrwistość. Anna, początkowo zalękniona towarzystwem tych panów, oswoiła się wkrótce, nie ufała im ani trochę, ale przestała się ich bać, mając niejako opiekuna w Horskim. Wyróżniała go zawsze od innych mężczyzn, była z nim swobodna, szczera. Jeśli w chwilach wyjątkowego rozbawienia stawała się zalotna, to tylko wobec Horskiego. Ale jego chłód wyjątkowy drażnił ją często, czasem nawet doznawała wrażenia, iż jest znudzony jej towarzystwem i sprawiało jej to przykrość. Spostrzegła parę razy, jak flirtował z Lorą. W kasynie grywał w ruletę z panią Nordicą, podczas obiadów i śniadań siedział przy niej. Parę wycieczek mniejszych odbyło się bez niego, gdyż nie przyszedł. Postępowanie jego zmroziło doń Andzię, nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć, czym go zniechęciła, ale trochę ją to dotknęło. Duc d'Escars należał również do kompanii Nordiców, zanudzał Andzię wywodami o wynalezionym systemie gry w ruletę, który zdobył własną praktyką. Prócz tego przy każdej okazji mówił jej dużo i obszernie o malarstwie, stylach i nowych prądach w sztuce. Dwie sprzeczności: ruleta i sztuki piękne były jego manią. Andzia wolała rozmowę z tym starcem niż z Humbertem lub Nordicą, lecz brakowało jej Horskiego. Tamten milczał. Kilka razy wciągnięta przez starego duka próbowała grać w ruletę, stawiając na numerach, które on jej wskazał, najczęściej przegrywała. W trente et quarante miała więcej szczęścia, chwilowo zapaliła się do tej gry. D'Escars stojąc obok niej, gdyż Andzia nigdy nie siadała przy stole gry, pomimo uprzejmych zapraszań krupierów, wykłuwał starannie szpilką kartę naznaczoną czerwonymi i czarnymi punktami i spod binokli obserwował przebieg gry, albo z ironicznie komiczną miną i zadartym nosem patrzył, milcząc, na Annę, gdy nie postawiła w porę swej stawki, lub gdy przegrała. Któregoś wieczoru Andzia grała przy stole trenta; d'Escars ze swą nieodzowną kartką stał za nią, Humbert i Nordica również. Doradzali jej. Przegrywała ciągle, gorączkując się. Humbert szeptał jej do ucha, nie słuchała go, gra ją pochłonęła, była cała w ogniach. Przy stole zwracano na nią uwagę. Nareszcie zmieniła się dla niej karta, zaczęła szalenie wygrywać. Krupierzy z uśmiechem przysuwali do niej coraz większe kupki ludwików. Andzia ryzykowała duże stawki, zaczęły już padać papiery z jej drobnej ręki, obciągniętej długą, czarną rękawiczką. Wysuwała się ta rączka spoza pleców siedzących, rzucając lub zgarniając złoto. Krupierzy pożerali ją wzrokiem, jeden z nich stasowawszy karty na nowo, podał jej do przełożenia. Zawahała się, lecz zachęcona przez swych towarzyszy, przełożyła talię. Przy stole zaczęto przegrywać niezwykle, Andzia wygrywała, stawiając za każdym razem na inny kolor, ciągle szło intermittensfranc. - bez końca. Przy stole powstał niechętny szmer. Ani jednej najkrótszej serii, kolory skakały po prostu. Piękna nieznajoma nie natchnęła kart szczęściem. Pomimo nalegań swych towarzyszy, szczególnie Nordicy, Tarłówna przestała grać, płonęła, widząc kolące spojrzenia skierowane na siebie, głównie starych kobiet, graczek. Wiedźmy te, w kapeluszach na bakier, spocone, czerwone, dyszały złością jak machiny, ciskając na Andzię wściekłe błyski. Jakiś bankier sapał z gniewu, patrząc jak kupa złota przy nim zmniejszała się przerażająco. Tarłówna wycofując się z wolna, z koła grających, spostrzegła opodal Horskiego, stał i patrzył na nią. Tak jak w Vintimilli, sztywny, z ironią na ustach, trzymał wzrok uparcie utkwiony w niej. Zawstydziła się, odruchowo chciała podejść do niego, ale zastąpił jej drogę Humbert. Oskar znikł w tłumie. Andzia straciła humor na cały wieczór. W parę godzin potem udało się jej wymknąć z sal niepostrzeżenie. Przeszła przez atrium szybko w obawie, by któryś z prześladowców nie dopędził jej. Potrzebowała samotności i ciszy. Wbiegła po schodach do biblioteki. W pierwszej sali przy stolikach środkowych było zaledwo parę osób, w drugiej, przy stołach zarzuconych dziennikami kilku mężczyzn i Horski. Podniósł głowę znad gazety, zauważył ją w chwili, gdy i ona go zobaczyła. Ani drgnął, znowu zaczął czytać. Andzia usiadła w kątku na kanapce, odgrodzona od drugiej sali połową ściany. Machinalnie wzięła do ręki jakieś pismo. ...I tu nie ma spokoju, tak już go zapragnęła. Ciszy, zupełnej ciszy. Po kilku minutach Horski wszedł, od razu usiadł przy niej. Patrzył na nią, jak jej się zdawało, sarkastycznie. - Cóż, dużo pani wygrała? - Eh! Niech pan nie wspomina. - Przegrała pani zatem?... Co? - Właśnie, że nie. Ograbiłam bezczelnie cały stół. Przełożyłam karty i wszystkim przyniosłam nieszczęście, poza sobą. To fatalizm! - I gotowa pani płakać z tego powodu, że zostawiła tam tylu nędzarzy. - Niechże pan nie żartuje. Mnie jest ogromnie przykro. - I mnie było przykro, patrząc na panią. Andzia zmieszała się. - Dlaczego? - Hm... tak, zepsuło mi to obraz pani. - Już drugi raz słyszę to od pana. Ale przede wszystkim nie zależy mi na tym, aby się panu podobać, a po drugie... cóż ja takiego robiłam? - Och... nic nadzwyczajnego, nikt za to nie potępia, przeciwnie, tu się nawet zyskuje w ten sposób, dowodem pani wygrana. Dlaczego jednak uciekła pani stamtąd... aż tu? - Mówiłam już panu. - Aha, ograbiła pani grających i kasę... i... zrobiło się przykro? Niech pani się nie lęka, Blanc nie zbankrutuje, a krupierzy wcale nie są zmartwieni, owszem, cieszą się. - Panie Horski, do czego pan zmierza? - Chciałem powiedzieć, że tylko gracze... te stare jędze są poszkodowane, ale to zwykły los grających, to nie pani wina. Patrzyła na niego badawczo. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała, palcami obracał i przewracał dziennik, oczy mając skierowane w głąb sali. - Pan nie mówi wszystkiego... ja chcę wiedzieć, o co panu chodzi? - Nic pani wszakże na tym nie zależy, ani... mnie ostatecznie. - Więc pan nie powie? Zwrócił na nią zimne oczy. - Co mianowicie? Andzia drżała, rozdrażniona niesłychanie. - No, to... to... co pan zaczął. Dlaczego było panu przykro patrząc na mnie?... - Powtarzam, zepsuło mi to panią... - Ach, jakiż pan nieznośny! Więc dlaczego zepsuło? - wybuchła. - Hm... ci państwo, tam na środku, myślą, że się kłócimy. - Pójdę sobie, tak najlepiej. Wstała, on ją zatrzymał, ująwszy delikatnie za rękę. - Niech pani siada i posłucha. Skoro pani... zależy na moim zdaniu, zatem powiem. Puścił jej rękę, oparł się łokciem o stolik z dziennikami i pochylony ku niej lekko, mówił głosem przyciszonym, patrząc na nią łagodnie: - Pani nie zna kasyna, ludzi tutejszych... różnych spekulacji. Tymczasem wszystko to istnieje i dla pani wyłącznie ani myśli się przeistaczać. Siła leży po ich stronie, oni tu nadają prawa i ton, nie pani. Wolno się do nich stosować lub nie. Pani dziś zastosowała się do tego. - Nie rozumiem! Jakim sposobem? Dlaczego? - pytała gorączkowo. - Jest pani młoda i... niezwykle piękna. Widują panią niedawno w towarzystwie znanym tu dobrze. O tym, że pani jest Tarłówną z Wołynia, nikt nie wie, pomijam osoby wtajemniczone oczywiście. Ale wiedzą, że Nordica Buja po świecie i samotnym być nie lubi, hołdując wolnej miłości, jego zaś żona bawi się w Monte Carlo... bardzo wesoło... za jego przykładem. Duc d'escars zostawił w kasynie swoje miliony. Lwią część zabrały kokoty. Mogę mówić otwarcie, nie jest pani dzieckiem, chociaż czasem zdaje się nim być - blady uśmiech na ustach. ...Więc d'Escars ma już tu swe zasługi... kampanię skończył, lecz nie zszedł z pola, pośrednio jeszcze tkwi, sam nie gra, ale wciąga. Humbert właśnie teraz debiutuje; powodzenie duże, większe u kobiet, mniejsze w grze, to właśnie cechuje kasynowych ulubieńców. Ale płynie całą parą, tutta la forzawł. - z całej siły, wszystkie żagle rozwiane, pojemność ogromna. Hm, Nordica to także viveur pośledniego gatunku... - Zaczynam rozumieć i... - szepnęła stroskana Andzia, nie dokończywszy myśli. Horski kontynuował. - Otóż przy stole gry zjawia się d'Escars, gladiator dymisjonowany, ale tolerowany; pozwalają mu wykłuwać kartki, wyszukiwać systemy gry... to zachęca. Drugi Nordica, z wyłączną reputacją. Dalej hrabia Humbert, obecny szermierz, wiele obiecujący, już trochę zasłużony, z właściwą opinią w kasynie. Pośród nich ukazuje się młoda, piękna osoba. Ktoś nowy.Ubrana wykwintnie, że skromnie, to nic, perły na szyi bardzo cenne. Młoda osoba zaczyna grać, stary i nowy szermierz stoją za nią i... doradzają. Doskonale! Gra bierze ją, rozpala... Jeszcze lepiej!... Oznaka namiętności... Przegrywa, to ją rozgorączkowuje, podnieca silniej. Teraz niechże wygra biedactwo... trzeba zachęcić... To daje znakomite rezultaty na przyszłość. Kasyno nie darowuje pieniędzy, pożycza tylko na przynętę. Młoda osoba wkrótce przegra wszystko i innych wciągnie. Kasyno ma zysk. Taki manewr opłaca się. - Panie Horski, w trente et quarante nie może być oszustwa. To nie ruleta. - Wszystko mi jedno, ja stwierdzam fakt, że widziano panią z tymi panami. Krupierzy byli bardzo dla pani uprzejmi... Teraz przy każdym stole może być pani pewna najmilszych uśmiechów tych... dygnitarzy. Taki nabytek jak pani robi tu wrażenie, towarzystwo zaś tamtych panów pogłębia nadzieję, że to istotnie... nowy nabytek. Uważałem na krupierów, są pewni, że złota rybka nadpłynęła z falą do progów kasyna, taka co nie tylko wędkę pana Blanca sama uchwyci, ale poda ją innym, najgrubszym wielorybom i pociągnie. Złota, niekoniecznie w znaczeniu dosłownym, uroda więcej znaczy, bo większą ilość takich wędek rozrzucić potrafi. Wasza grupa przy stole zrobiła wrażenie profesorów, ucznia zaawansowanego, w pełni powodzenia i nowicjusza, który ma największą władzę. - Dosyć, panie Horski, już dosyć. Rozumiem wszystko i tak mi bardzo, bardzo smutno. Tak źle. - No, cóż znowu? - spytał łagodnie. Żywo podała mu rękę. - Dziękuję panu za ostrzeżenie, z całej duszy dziękuję. Ja tu... prawie sama, nikt mnie nie przestrzegł o... podłościach. Czasem własny instynkt mnie obroni, dziś i on zawiódł. Horski przez krótki moment popieścił jej rękę, po czym wolno podniósł do ust. - Ależ panie! - rozejrzała się z przestrachem, zaczerwieniona gwałtownie. - Sala zbadana. Wszyscy wyszli, jesteśmy sami. Tak to zabawnie powiedział, że Andzia pomimo zmieszania zaśmiała się. - Więc chodźmy i my... Jestem panu bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna. - Och... był moment... jednakże... - Pan myślał, że się obrażę? Nie widziałam powodu pańskiej wymówki, nie odczułam przez nieświadomość swej nierozwagi, tam, przy stole gry. Wyszli z czytelni. Schodzili razem po schodach w dół, do atrium. Andzia odwróciła się do Horskiego z uśmieszkiem, który miał w sobie odrobinę zalotności. - Czy już jestem w opinii pańskiej... naprawiona? - Najzupełniej. Zresztą ten nietoperzyk psujący mi panią, nie dotknął bezpośrednio jej samej, tylko zaćmiewał orbitę pani, jej aureolę. Nagle przystanął i spytał z kolei: - Teraz ja pragnąłbym pewnego wyjaśnienia, bo mnie niepokoi... Początek był taki: "przede wszystkim nie zależy mi na tym, aby się panu..." - Panie, na Boga, dość wyjaśnień! Zbiegła prędko ze schodów. On szedł za nią i patrzył, na twarzy drgnęło mu parę muskułów. Andzia wracała do willi Nordiców razem z nimi. Nie odpowiadała na zaczepki Roberta, drażniły ją dowcipy Lory.Poczuła nagły wstręt do tej pary. Ogarniał ją przesyt i nuda. Dość tych czczych zabaw, tej bezmyślnej włóczęgi z ludźmi, którzy jedno tylko mają na myśli - upijanie się najbardziej wyskokowymi narkotykami życia. To co ich bawiło, ją zawstydzało, co podnietą było dla nich, ją przejmowało obrzydzeniem, wzgardą. A jednak wciągnęli ją w swój wir. Dlaczego pozwoliła się opętać i nie otrząśnie z siebie bierności, z jaką przebywa wśród nich? Bo nie z zapałem wszakże. Oni nie nęcą, nie wabią, oni ją tylko trzymają. Ale jakież tego skutki? Ich towarzystwo naraża ją na podejrzenie, że jest ich pokroju. To co mówił Horski, jest słuszne. W tym środowisku hazardu, namiętności, w tej jaskini swobodnych obyczajów i kobiet lekkich, tu gdzie na każdą kobietę młodą i piękną można patrzeć z zastrzeżeniem, tu trzeba uważać niemal na każdy krok, by nie był fałszywie zrozumiany. Szczególnie, gdy się przebywa w towarzystwie, które nie ma tu solidnej marki. ...Po co ja tu przyjechałam? Mogłam się po Lorce wszystkiego spodziewać. Horski ma słuszność. Ukazanie się z tymi dwoma, skoro oni mają taką opinię, jak mówi Oskar, mogło skompromitować. Gra pociąga, gdy się jej raz spróbuje, to się grzęźnie... Nie trzeba było zapalać się, nie słuchać rad starego maniaka i zblazowanego Włocha. Co sobie myśleli o niej ci wszyscy przy stole i krupierzy? Ach, jakież nienawistne oczy starych kobiet przy stole, roznamiętnionych, złych za przegrywanie. Może i one kiedyś były młode, piękne, sypiące złotem... jak Lora. Jak ona sama dziś... w otoczeniu tych obrzydłych komplemencistów. Złota rybka, nowy nabytek... Tarłówna wstrząsnęła się od ohydy. Uczuła gniew na siebie samą. ...Nigdy już, nigdy nie będzie grała. Lecz nie, wygrane pieniądze palą ją. Jutro umyślnie przyjdzie z Lincią, stanie przy tym samym stole i wszystko przegra, co do centima, będzie tak manewrowała, żeby tylko przegrywać, nie chce tych pieniędzy. Kasyno pożycza pieniądze, nie zaś daje, więc ona odda swoją pożyczkę kasie. Może lepiej sumę tę, dość grubą, zawieźć do kraju i zużytkować na jakiś cel dobroczynny? - błysnęła myśl. Nie, za nic! Taką samą sumę już dziś przeznacza na cel pożyteczny w Toporzyskach lub w Wilczarach, ale te pieniądze odda wszystkie nie tknięte. I już nigdy więcej do gry nikt jej nie namówi. Trzeba stronić od tych ludzi. Zatęskniła za wycieczkami tylko z Horskim i Eweliną. On jest inny niż ci wszyscy, on jednak odczuł niewłaściwe światło, w które weszła, on ją przestrzegł, ocucił. ...Czemuż Lora nie dbała o to? Aby jej przyszła bratowa... ha, ha! - sarknęło w duszy Andzi. - Bratowa... Lory! Lora miała jej bronić przed własnym środowiskiem, a wszak ona ją sama wciągała... Tylko Horski, on jest jej dobrym duchem opiekuńczym. On jej sprzyja serdecznie jak przyjaciel. Pierwszy raz Anna była pod wrażeniem Horskiego, ale tak wątło i mgliście zaznaczonym, że sama się nie orientowała tym stanie psychicznym - biorąc wrażenie za wdzięczność. Gdy weszła do swego pokoju, ujrzała od razu na biureczku list w błękitnopastelowej kopercie. Usta Andzi zacisnęły się. Jednocześnie z drugiego pokoju rozległ się głos panny Niemojskiej: - Anulko, ja już się położyłam, okropnie długo siedzieliście, byłam już niespokojna. Jest dla ciebie list... od Jana. - Widzę go. Tarłówna wzięła kopertę i zaśmiała się sarkastycznie. - Niebieski kolorek! Jakaż niewinność! Szkoda, że jeszcze nie ma winietki z konwalijką, albo gołąbków całujących się, lub splecionych rączek... - Handziu! - jęknęła stara panna. Tarłówna rozbierała się wolno, odkładając chwilę czytania listu. "Obowiązkowe muszę", "kajdanki żelazne...", zaszeptał w wyobraźni głos Horskiego. Rzuciła się na łóżko, rozerwała kopertę. "Umiłowana moja dziecino!" - Cóż za patriarchalność! - zaśmiała się ironicznie. "Nie mogę doczekać się listu od Ciebie, a tak mi tego pokarmu potrzeba. Jestem spragniony Twego widoku i słów Twoich. Lora mnie zaprasza, abym przyjechał, ale od Ciebie czekam słówka zachęty, Ty nie piszesz, nie wzywasz mnie, więc nie jadę... Pracuję w Smoczewie, aby jako tako uporządkować przyszłą siedzibę naszą, bo wszak tu zamieszkasz ze mną, tu rozjaśnisz mi dom, moja Ty Anielska dziewczynko, moja gwiazdeczko jasna. Ponury jest mój dom, ale Ty go opromienisz, Ty oprzędziesz go szczęśliwością." - Jezus Maria! Jezus Maria! - jęczała cicho Andzia, zakrywając oczy. Usta jej bladły jak konający kwiat. Czytała dalej: "Myśl o szczęściu dodaje mi otuchy w mej samotni i zachęca do pracy. Gospodaruję w Smoczewie i uczę się sam, studiuję, bo na uniwersytet jechać nie mogę. Ty wiesz. Zresztą umysł mam przepełniony Tobą i myślą o naszym przyszłym życiu we dwoje. W wizjach swych widuję Ciebie jak żywą, jak na jawie i wówczas płaczę ze szczęścia, że Ty masz być moją małżonką, duszą mojej duszy, moim aniołem, gołąbko moja biała..." - Ha, ha! A co! Gołąbka nieodzowna! Ach Boże! - głośno krzyknęła Andzia ze śmiechem i zachłysnęła się łzami. - Boże... Boże... Czyż on nie wie, czyż on nie czuje, że ja... Jak on może tak pisać, tak marzyć... Och litości, litości! - szeptała boleśnie ze strasznym szlochem w piersi. Przebiegła wzrokiem parę stronic. Same elegie, miłosne jęki. - Nie warto czytać. Kocha jak baba, jak pensjonarka. Cóż tam jeszcze? "Już jest marzec, zbliża się wiosna, a z nią szczęście bez granic. Moja Andziuleńko! Bo wszak chyba już na pewno ślub nasz odbędzie się na wiosnę, w rok od chwili, gdy nas mama pobłogosławiła. Wracaj, słodka moja ptaszynko, czekam z tęsknotą bez granic. A może mi każesz przyjechać po siebie? Moja pieszczotko... Pisz kiedy wracasz, a wracaj co najrychlej. Najdroższa moja żonusiu..." - Jak on śmie, jak on śmie! Andzia wyskoczyła z łóżka, boso przebiegła pokój kilkakrotnie, wzburzona do głębi duszy, gniewna. - Co tobie Anuś? - zawołała panna Ewelina. Nie odpowiedziała. Dopadła do szuflady biurka i wyjęła szkatułkę oksydowaną, otworzyła ją. Kupka listów Andrzeja, zeschłe kwiaty, fotografie jego i Prokopyszcz. Wyjęła jeden list, pierwszy z brzegu. Męski, silny charakter pisma. "Najdroższa dziewczyno moja!" ...Nie drobienie damskie Jana i nie błękitna kopertka. "Wysyłam Fedora z listem, on najprędzej stanie w Turzerogach, chcę, aby dziś słowa moje ukołysały Cię do snu. Pamiętasz, jak Ci śpiewałem nad Słuczą? "Handzia lubka, Handzia duszka, Handzia cacy mołoduszka." Śpiewam to samo teraz, gdy ten list czytasz. Czyś mnie napoiła "lubystkoj, czy czarami, czy słodkimi oczami", nie wiem? To tylko fakt, że oczy Twoje mam ciągle przed sobą. Czarownico moja! Piękne usta Twe całuję i tulę Cię do mej piersi miłującej szalenie. Jutro przyjadę na Watażce, przypomnimy sobie stajenkę Grześka. Hej Handziu! Skruszę Cię w swych ramionach. A gdy będziesz moja... Ratujcie mnie anieli! Oszaleję do reszty. Za tydzień obławy w Wilczarach, co dzień będę Cię widział, a za trzy tygodnie... moja Handzia! Wycałowuję Ci oczy, włosy i łapięta, z ust Twych spijam upojenie i szał. Dobranoc Handziuś mój Twój Jędrek" - Chryste! Chryste!... Po tamtym ten!... Po Jędrku... ten... ten... Płacz okrutny buchnął z jej piersi. Zaniosła się łkaniem. Panna Ewelina przerażona przybiegła w jakiejś chustce narzuconej naprędce. Okrzyk Andzi zrozumiała i on poderwał ją z łóżka. - Dziecko moje! Andzia ze szlochaniem rzuciła się jej na szyję. - Linciu, za nic, za nic! Ja nie mogę, nie chcę być jego żoną! To barbarzyństwo, to grób za życia! On tego nie rozumie? Czyż on taki głupi?... - Aneczko, uspokój się. Co on ci tam napisał, czemu tak rozpaczasz? - Ślub na wiosnę, słyszysz? Na wiosnę już ta męka... Przysięgłam ciotce. Chryste! Jak ja mogłam to zrobić!? Ja się zabiję... Andrzeja mi wydarto, a tego mi dają. Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!... Zaczęła się śmiać jakimś szalonym śmiechem, tak okropnym, że panna Niemojska zdrętwiała. Nie mogła jej uspokoić, bała się, by ktoś w domu nie usłyszał i aby nie nadeszła Lora. Stara nauczycielka cuciła Andzię wodą, całowała ją po rękach, błagała o uspokojenie i wreszcie udało jej się Andzię uciszyć. Dziewczyna padła na łóżko półprzytomna. Panna Niemojska uklękła przy niej. - Anuśko najdroższa, bądź spokojna, wrócimy do kraju, kiedy zechcesz, nikt nie nagli, nikt, dziecko drogie! Baw się tu i siedźmy dotąd, aż sama zechcesz wyjechać. Ja odpiszę Janowi, wytłumaczę mu... że... męczyć ciebie nie można, że... te projekty za wczesne... Ja napiszę... Panna Ewelina nie wiedziała, co mówić, jak się zachować. Andzia podniosła się z pościeli, pochyliła do klęczącej twarz bladą i łzami zalaną i szeptała z bolesnym skrzywieniem ust, co miało być uśmiechem: - Nie pisz, Linciu, nic nie pisz, bo... ja... wrócę tam... muszę, muszę... i za Jana... wyjdę... przysięgłam. Wyjdę! Tylko... jeszcze trochę...odrobinę swobody. Nie pisz, Linciu, po co go ranić. On nie winien. On kocha. Będę, będę... jego żoną! On wie, że... muszę. Dla mnie już nic... nic... wszystko jedno... a on kocha i wie, że... muszę... Pannie Ewelinie krajało się serce, patrząc na uśmiech Andzi tragiczny i na jej cudnie piękne, łzami niedoli zalane oczy. Przez parę następnych dni Tarłówna nie opuszczała swego pokoju, nikogo nie chcąc widywać prócz Eweliny. Lora dopytująca się co zaszło, denerwowała Andzię, ale nie powiedziano jej prawdy. Panna Niemojska chciała wyjawić wszystko pani von Bredov, aby przez nią uprzedzić Jana o niechęci Andzi do zamierzonego z nim małżeństwa. Lecz Anna nie pozwoliła na to. - Nie można mówić, to jego siostra i jeśli sama nie odczuwa mej rozpaczy, ja jej demonstrować nie będę. Wyjdę za Jana, chyba żeby on sam zwolnił mnie z przysięgi, danej jego matce. On mógłby to zrobić, ja... nie mogę - odpowiadała Tarłówna na wszelkie projekty Eweliny. Nordica i Humbert dobijali się do Andzi daremnie. Ewelina mówiła wszystkim, że jest cierpiąca. Przyszedł i Horski, zbyła go w ten sam sposób. Ale nie poprzestał na tym, wypatrzył czas, kiedy nikogo w willi nie było, prócz Andzi i Eweliny. Postarał się o chwilę rozmowy z Niemojską i ta pod pływem jego szczerej troskliwości o Andzię wypowiedziała całą prawdę. - Jakże się pani na to zapatruje? - spytał Horski. - Chyba nie można wątpić, że pragnę tylko jej szczęścia, ale z Janem mieć go nie będzie. Ufam, że jakiś cud uratuje ją od tego małżeństwa nieszczęsnego,bo sama nie zerwie. Jedynie cud. - Pewnie archanioł zleci z nieba na ratunek, albo święty Jerzy z mieczem ognistym. Widziałem gdzieś taki obraz: święty Jerzy zwalcza smoka. Tu rolę smoka ma pan Smoczyński, ale skąd wziąć świętego tak na zawołanie. Hm!... - Pan sobie żartuje, a to jest sprawa bardzo poważna - rzekła Ewelina z urazą. - Wiem, pani, to jest nawet kwestia całego życia panny Anny i dziwi mnie, że oczekujecie cudu, mając tak proste wyjście. - Jakież, panie mój? Jakie? - Zerwać z panem Smoczyńskim, obejdzie się bez interwencji cudu. Panna Anna sama powinna to zrobić, skoro nie czuje odwagi do tego małżeństwa. - A tak! Niech pan przekona Andzię. Niech jej pan wytłumaczy. - Ja nie mam do tego prawa, ale gdybym posiadał... Myśl swoją zawiesił w powietrzu. Ewelina spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Horski wkrótce pożegnał ją. Wychodząc z willi był zamyślony, jak zawsze zimny i obojętny. Lecz kto by go znał bliżej, ten by dostrzegł w wyrazie jego twarzy, jak i w całej postaci pewien odcień tryumfu. Uśmiech wesoło szyderski mignął na jego wargach, błysnęła myśl: ...Strzeż się panie Smoczyński, albowiem święty Jerzy może objawić się... w Monte Carlo. ----